


First Aid

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [535]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: First Aid, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Sometimes it just takes a mother's logic to get past the childish logic that men never really seem to grow out of."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 November 2016  
> Word Count: 654  
> Prompt: things you said with my lips on your neck  
> Summary: "Sometimes it just takes a mother's logic to get past the childish logic that men never really seem to grow out of."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself with this premise. I like the idea of Amani being kind of a klutz. It just felt right when I got this idea, and I let it run.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're an idiot," Ann says as she walks into the cabin to see Amani sprawled out on the couch, a mound of blankets over him and a towel wrapped tightly around his left forearm and hand. "One wonders how you and Damien became friends in the first place."

"Saved my life," he slurs, gritting his teeth as he tries to move, then lets his head fall back onto the back of the couch.

"Yes, I know the story, Amani. It was a rhetorical question. The better question is how you managed to inflict so much damage in such a small pond all by yourself."

"The fish wriggled off his line," Greta says as she comes out of the bathroom with towels and the massive first aid kit she'd requested the first day after they moved in. "He didn't want to lose it, so lunged for it and fell into the pond with the hook caught in his arm."

"Was a big fish," Amani says with a dopey grin.

Ann fights the urge to laugh at his stupidity. "Just how much painkiller did you give him, Greta? He's positively punch drunk."

"Enough that he won't feel it when I sew him up. I need you to help distract him while I do this."

"I think I can do that," Ann replies as she sits on his uninjured side. With practiced ease, she runs her hand over his head, looking for unseen wounds or bumps. She frowns as he pulls away when she tries to check along his neck behind his ears. "Stay still, Golkar, and let me make sure you're fine."

"Tickles," he whines, shying away again.

She can hear Greta's soft snort of amusement and fights the urge to do the same. "You are a child when you're like this, Amani. Now sit still and let us take care of you. If you're a good boy, you can have a bowl of ice cream."

When Amani instantly stops moving, both women chuckle softly.

"If I'd known it was that easy to stop his squirming, I wouldn't need your help," Greta says as she threads the needle for his sutures.

"Sometimes it just takes a mother's logic to get past the childish logic that men never really seem to grow out of."

"Hey! Sitting here between you." He jerks slightly as Greta cleans the wound with alcohol wipes. "Fuck! That hurts!"

"Language, Amani." Greta's tone is gentle, softening the edge of her words.

Ann takes the opportunity to distract him in the only way she can think of. "Tell me about the trout that gave you such a fight. It must have been the size of a musky."

Amani launches into his story, trying not to slur his words, but his excitement gets the best of him on occasion. Ann makes sure to respond appropriately, a fondly amused smile on her face as he gestures with his other hand. She keeps an eye on Greta's progress, making sure to ask for extra clarification in order to keep Amani distracted as long as possible. When Greta finishes and starts to bandage up the wound, Ann lets him wind down with his story.

"That was quite the fish," she says with a grin. "I hope you manage to catch it one day. I bet he'll be tasty."

"Yeah, he's number one on the most wanted list."

Ann chuckles. "All right, you've been good, so you get your ice cream. Vanilla, mint chocolate chip, or rocky road?"

"Rocky road with extra chocolate syrup, please and thank you."

She nods and goes to make up the dish for him as Greta cleans up her supplies and trash. By the time Ann brings the ice cream back, Amani is stretched out along the length of the couch. "You get this and then you need to rest and let the drugs wear off."

"'Kay. Thank you. Both of you, I mean."


End file.
